Blood Moon
by Lilystar of Spam And RPing
Summary: Jasper attacked Bella; Vampire Bella. The Cullen's abandon her, so she go's to the Volturi and finds two people she was not expecting to find...I don't usually write about Twilight, but may as well!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. The idiotic Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

It happened so fast; It was a blur.**  
**

I held the gift and slowly unwrapped it. My finger got caught on the beautiful wrapping and I felt a sharp pain in my finger.

"Paper cut." I smiled sheepishly. Jasper's eyes were trained on my finger, on the blood that was slowly trickling down my warm skin, and his eyes instantly darkened. All traces of the beautiful gold left, only dark, pitch black. In a split second, he lunged for me.

Edward was not fast enough. Everyone stood still, watching. 'He's toying with their emotions!' My thoughts screamed. Jasper bit down on my neck, pumping venom in me.

Before he could drink my blood, Esme jumped at him; her mothering was her most powerful emotion. She tackled him and they flew out the window, the glass shattering. Screeching was heard as the Cullen's ran over to me, and to the window.

Glass pieces stuck to my skin as I went through the change to a vampire. Fire and ice battled in my veins. Finally, after months, years, weeks, days, seconds...

I opened my blood red eyes.

* * *

Everything was so clear, defined, beautiful. I could see every speck of dust, every small crack in the ceiling. I could hear soft murmurings from downstairs.

I lifted my legs off the couch and stood up. I was in Edward's room.

"Where is Edward?" I wondered. "Probably hunting." I decided, then opened his door and walked downstairs.

Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting at the table.

"Where are Jasper and Esme?" I thought out loud.

"It's your fault!" Alice screamed, and jumped at me. I dodged out of the way. "It is your fault Esme's probably dead and my jazzy has run away into the wild!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "They can't be gone!"

"Well they are, and it's all your fault!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice!" Carlisle yelled. Alice stopped and turned to look at him. "Alice, stop. Bella...go."

I trembled and nodded, then walked out the door. Edward watched me go with cold, black eyes.

'Will I ever get a break?'


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

I stalked through the forest, following Jasper and Esme's scent. I was going to find them, and warn them that the Cullen's were cold, heartless monsters.

Coming to a stop at a river, I saw Jasper sitting by the river, his head in his hands.

"Jasper?" I called to the golden haired vampire. He turned and looked at me, sorrow in his eyes.

"You're a vampire!" He gasped, and flashed next to me. "This is all my fault, I could've stopped myself but I-"

"Jasper," I cut him off. "I've always wanted to be a vampire. It's not your fault, you had to feel your bloodlust, and six other vampires as well. And I was the singer to one of them."

"Yeah, but I should've-" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Jazz, don't worry. All we've gotta worry about is finding Esme." I saw his expression turn to a pained one. "What's wrong?"

"I killed her...ripped her arms off..." He murmered.

"Wheres the body?"

"Behind that tree." he pointed to all tall tree. I ran - vampire speed - to the tree and saw Esme's body with her arms across her chest. Literally, her ripped off arms were lying across her chest.

"Easy." I flashed Jasper a quick smile and got to work.

* * *

"Those monsters!" Esme exclaimed. I had pieced together her body and had told her the whole story from when I had woken up. "I thought they were caring, considerate! But they- they-"

"It's alright Esme," I soothed her, hugging her tightly. "Where are we going to go now? Because I'm sure as hell not going back to the Cullen's."

"How about...Volterra?" Jasper suggested from behind me.

"We could join the Volturi!" Esme added brightly. "I'm sure they're not that bad!"

"OK." I said from my position on a log. "We'll go to Italy, Volterra."

"Look out Volturi! Here we come!" Jasper joked.

* * *

"So you want to join the guard..." Aro murmered. "You're hands, please."

Me and Jasper handed him our hands, but Esme hadn't moved from her position. "Esme?" I hissed.

Following her gaze, I saw Marcus looking at Esme with the same star-struck expression.

"Oh dear..." Caius muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

The clacking noise of my and Esme's high heels on the polished wood floor were joined by the noise of Jasper's shined boots thumping on the hallway floors.

"He's your mate?" I exclaimed for the fourth time that minute. "The Volturi leader, Marcus, is you're mate?!"

"Yes," Esme sighed dreamily and smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles of her light blue strapless dress. "He's so wonderful..."

Jasper smirked and drawled "Wonder what the brothers want us for." Now that we were away from the Cullen's, he had become more comfortable and content, and his accent had started to show through.

"If we have done anything wrong, I'm blaming it on Esme." I announced.

"Hey! Why me?" Esme exclaimed, her now crimson eyes filled with outrage and humor.

"Because Marcus will go easy on you." I grinned and flipped my dark brown, almost black hair. Esme grumbled quietly and stood beside me as I opened the throne room doors.

Marcus was looking around, a blank expression on his face; Aro was grinning, kind of creepily; and Cauis was looking mildly interested.

"Father, why have we been called here?" I asked politely. Esme and Jasper nodded next to me, curiosity radiating off them. Oh, I've forgotten to mention my power, haven't I?

Well, I am the receiver of a rare gift called the Moon Rays. Only one vampire can have the power, and when they are dead the power will be passed onto another newborn vampire. The Moon Ray power included all of the elements, a mental and physical shield, ways to read someone (For example, I can read their mind, instantly know their history, feel their emotions) and a shifter. I can shift my looks, and into anyone, or anything, I want.

"We have decided to let you choose your position in the guard." Aro smiled.

"Marcus can pick for me." Esme said instantly. I smiled slightly; they were the perfect couple. Each suffered heart break, and have found each other.

"Well, Esme," Marcus smiled at her. "Seeing as your new gift is very talented," Esme had received a new gift somehow, the gift of persuasion. She can get anyone to do anything she wants them to do. "I would like you to be a queen."

"Only if Jasper and Bella can rule alongside me." Esme stated boldly. Jasper and I took a sharp intake of breath - not that we need it, though.

"Certainly." Aro and Caius said at the same time. Well, Caius said, and Aro exclaimed.

"Your coronation will be in three months." Aro declared excitedly. "Oh, and Bella, we have some visitors that would like to see you..."

I turned and gasped at who I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

"Mom? Phil?" I shrieked and hugged my mom tightly. She looked fabulous; she had no wrinkles, her face was pale and beautiful, her hair was darker with red streaks and she looked gorgeous. "Who changed you?!" I turned around with my hands on my hips to see Aro whistling innocently.

"Aro." I growled.

"I only did it because it would make you feel more at home!" He exclaimed quickly, and leaned back in his throne.

"I guess I can let it go..." I muttered and spun back around to look at Phil and Mom. "You two look great! Why are you so controlled?"

"I have the gift of control." Phil said happily. "It's great. I can also control any human or vampire."

"My gift is...teleporting!" Mom squealed excitedly, her crimson eyes alight with happiness.

"Thats great!" I exclaimed. "Did they join the guard?"

"Yes." Marcus said before going back to staring at Esme. I rolled my eyes and properly looked at Jasper for the first time. He met my eyes, crimson to amber, and I felt a tug in my chest.

"MINE!" He growled and flashed by me; he grabbed me and clutched me to him, as if I were to run away.

Everyone turned to Marcus expectantly. "Yeah, their mates." He mumbled.

Jane, Mom and Aro - yes, Aro - squealed with excitement. I grinned and stood on my tiptoes to kiss Jasper. Jasper smiled and kissed me back.

Everything was going good right now.

* * *

"Get in your dress!" Jane shrieked. I rolled my eyes and yelled back "Just a minute!" And shoved on my blood red dress. For the stupid coronation, I have to dress up.

Jasper stood next to me, looking gorgeous in a pure black tux. I walked out of the changing room, my red high heels clacking as usual, and took in the scene around me.

Esme was wearing a light blue dress that made her look even more angelic; Marcus stood by her, hand in hand, in the same tux as Caius, who was smiling at his wife, Jasper, and Aro who was bouncing on his toes.

Anthadora, Caius's wife, was wearing a golden dress that made her look even more beautiful, and Sulpicia (A/N: Not sure if I spelt it right) was in a silver gown. They all looked lovely.

Jane clapped her hands together and squealed; I swear, she is so like- I swallowed, pain coming at the thought of one of Them.

"You look beautiful!" Jane exclaimed. "Now hurry up!" She ushered us out of the door and into the courtyard.

Alec was standing on the giant stage, and millions of vampires stood, sparkling in the sun like diamonds. Alice was going to introduce all of us.

"Welcome to the crowning of our new king and queens." Alec boomed. "King Aro and his wife Sulpicia Volturi" Aro and Sulpicia walked gracefully, hand in hand, through the rows or vampires and up onto stage. "King Caius and his wife Anthadora, Voltrui" Cauis and Anthadora followed Aro and Sulpicia. "King Marcus and his fiancée, the lovely queen to be, Esme Cullen," A gasp broke through the crowd.

Marcus and Esme walked through the crowds, smiling like they had won the lottery. I saw Emmett holding back Carlisle, who was fighting to get towards his ex-wife.

"And King Jasper Whitlock Hale Volturi and his beautiful fiancée, the gorgeous queen to be, Bella Swan!" Alec announced finally, his eyes gleaming.

Two things happened.

One, Alice and Edward launched themselves at me,

And two, Jasper's eyes turned completely black and he let out a fierce roar.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

"MINE!" Jasper roared and lunged at Edward. Alice jumped on me and started to pull my hair furiously.

"YOU TOOK MY JAZZY!" She shrieked. "HE IS MINE!"

Jasper, who had thrown Edward back at Emmet, now turned and ferally growled at Alice. One of the vampires in the crowd ran out and stood next to Jasper, his hands behind his back.

"This is not Jasper, nor the major." The blond vampire said. "This is their demon. He does not care who you are or what side you are on, you look at him or his mate funny and you are dead."

"How do you know this?" I asked, mystified.

"Captain Peter Whitlock of the southern wars, ma'am." The blond said.

"And your gift?" I asked carefully.

"It's not a gift." He grumbled. Jasper growled and jumped at Alice, throwing her back into the crowds. She landed with a thud infront of Carlisle. "But I know everything."

Jasper's eyes went white, then back to the beautiful amber colour. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Good to have you back," I murmered.

"Jasper." Peter smirked.

"Yoda." Jasper smirked back. Peter burst out laughing and walked back into the crowds.

"Uh, as I was saying, Jasper and Bella Whitlock everybody!" Alec continued. We smiled and walked up onto the stage, before sitting in one of the thrones there.

Edward was staring at me, a weird expression on his face. Alice was growling slightly, her eyes flicking between me and Jasper.

I leaned over to Caius, who was on my other side, and whispered "Alice." Caius had recently found his power; he can transfer a gift to anyone. He nodded, then his eyes glazed blue has he looked at Alice, then a small, 13 year old boy vampire. He was obviously bullied because of his lack of gift.

Alice's eyes turned frantic and she hissed to Carlisle "I can't see anything!" I wanted to laugh so bad.

_I should rip her apart...burn her body and make her head watch...then slowly burn her head, torture her-_

"Now, for Bella!" Alec's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw Esme and Jasper had crowns on their heads; Esme had a beautiful delicate golden crown with diamonds encrusted, and Jasper had a classic crown, gold with sapphires in it.

Aro walked over to me and placed a golden crown like Esme's, with rubies embedded in it.

"Bella Swan Whitlock Volturi, you are now Queen Isabella!" Aro declared happily.

I stood up and smiled, and we all gracefully departed the stage. I flashed to my room and turned to my mirror to take off my dress, when I jumped at the sound of a voice.

"Finally alone..." The cold voice hissed. I slowly turned around, and screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

"GET OUT!" I shrieked, punching Edward in the face. He smashed through the wall and smoke filled the air. When it had cleared, I saw an Edward-shaped hole through three walls. Jane and Alec were peering out of the holes and laughing.

Edward growled and jumped at me, but I easily dodged him. I grabbed his arm and flung him through the wall again, making another hole.

"Why are you so strong?!" He snarled pathetically.

"I'm a newborn, Eddie." I laughed cruelly.

"You pathetic witch." He spat. "Jasper and the others hate you. They pitied you. You never thought that anyone would ever like you, right?"

My vision grew dark as I stepped back and let something else take me over.

**Iz's POV**

"PATHETIC!" I roared and lunged at the veggie vamp. He tried to duck but I jumped at his face and ripped his head clean off, then ripped the rest of him apart, limb by limb. I felt other vampires presence behind me, but I didn't turn around.

Fire erupted in my palms and I quickly reduced him to ash, before spinning around and looking at the vampires.

There was four veggie vamps, looking at me with shock on their faces, and the three kings. My mate flashed by my side, and The Majors captain flashed infront of them.

"Get in position." He growled.

"Why?" The pixiepire asked snobbily.

"DO IT!" Peter yelled. He got onto his knees and put his head to the side, showing his bite. The rest followed suit. "This is not Bella or Jasper, it is the God and Goddess of War."

"How can she be so special?" Pixiepire whined. She hadn't gotten onto her knees.

"Because I'm special." I growled. "You have to be great to be mated to the Major. You...you're not great." I flashed by her side and ripped her head off and began to burn her.

I sucked her power (and Eddies) in and turned to The Major. "Should they live?" I murmered to him, jerking my head towards to veggie vamps.

"Blondie and huge dude can live..." He muttered back. "Doc can't..."

I nodded swiftly and turned to Carlisle. His eyes were wide with shock, and I felt Esme come up behind me.

"Esme! You can't let her kill me! I'm your mate!" He pleaded. Pathetic. He looked at her eyes and gasped. "You drink humans?"

"They're so much tastier." She smirked and leaned against Marcus.

"B-but!" He stammered. I walked next to him and whispered in his ear "Time to die."

And ripped his head clean off.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked briskly away, Jasper on one side and Esme on the other. I smirked, my blood red eyes probably gleaming with malice. Esme looked at me and tipped her head to one side, her eyes questioning.

"Where are we going?" She asked thoughtfully, curiosity clear in her scarlet eyes. "To the throne room. I heard there was a newborn army coming, and I wanna lead the attack." I answered coolly. I was very excited, but I didn't let it show.

She nodded, her caramel curls bouncing slightly, and continued to walk. Jasper opened the throne room door for us and I pecked his cheek before flashing infront of Aro. He looked amused and leaned forward, his head on his linked fingers.

"Yes Isabella?" He asked, a smile creeping onto his face. I put on my best puppy dog face and asked sweetly "Father, can I pleeease lead the attack for the newborn army? Please?"

He leaned back, grinning, and looked to his brothers. Marcus sat in his throne, chuckling, while Caius looked amused. "What do you think Caius, Marcus? Should we send the little devil?"

Caius nodded and Marcus said "I don't see why not.'' I squealed and hugged Aro, then Caius, then Marcus. Bouncing back over to Esme and Jasper, I kissed Jasper then hugged Esme before sprinting to my room to get ready.

* * *

I marched through the deserted streets of Volterra, my stylish boots thudding on the pavement. I was wearing a white tank top with black shorts - the venom would probably stain it, but oh well. It's not like I don't have enough money to buy another.

Alec, Dementri, Chelsea and Jasper walked behind me. They didn't try to run infront, or beside me. They knew well. Esme had vouched to stay back at the castle and 'catch up' with Marcus. Like I didn't know what that meant.

"They're in that forest." I heard Jasper murmur from behind me. I nodded swiftly and flashed into the forest, the others hot on my heels. Breathing in, I smelt vampires. Newborns, by the smell of it.

Peeking through some bushes, I saw roughly around 50 newborns training. There were dead human bodies scattered around, and a few were ripping them up. I felt disgust - you never play with your food when their dead, its no fun.

I nodded slightly and jumped out of the bushes onto the nearest newborn. They all immediately lunged for me, blood smeared on their pale faces. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them. Every newborn, including their leader, were frozen in mid air. Smirking to myself, I walked around them slowly, looking each of them in the eyes.

Tossing back my dark curls, I whispered sweetly "This isn't going to hurt a bit." Instantly their heads popped off and their whole bodies were set on fire. I began to laugh, enjoying watching them burn before my very eyes.

Never mess with Bella Volturi.


End file.
